


Staying Still is Harder

by Libitina



Category: White Collar
Genre: Feminization, Happily Married, Lace Panties, Lingerie, M/M, Married Couple, Multi, Stockings, triangulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 13:39:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Libitina/pseuds/Libitina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The panties match a pair Elizabeth owns and wears, but these are new and just for him. Her deliberate purchase, which she slid up his legs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Staying Still is Harder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [laEsmeralda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laEsmeralda/gifts).



> prompt: [white collar, fem!neal/peter, stranger, you know me too well](http://ivoryandgold.livejournal.com/50034.html?thread=1292146#t1292146) [decided I'd rather write fem(inized)!Neal]

Neal feels like a stranger in his skin. A disguise for a con. He's lying on sheets that are soft through many washings instead of their extravagant thread count, but they smell like a foreign land. Not like sandy shores and Mediterranean sunsets, but like stability and trust and scary places like that. 

He shouldn't be on these sheets, or in this room, or in this disguise. But he'd been led up here by a soft hand. And his defenses had been torn down, and now all he's clinging to is the curtain of dark hair that had been draped across his face as he'd been told to just wait here. He was promised that this transgression wouldn't yield any blame for his shoulders to bear - and he's not sure they can handle the lightness. 

It's not like he's never been shaved or waxed before. But it was always to hide from forensic investigation or to catch a mark with particular tastes. It has only ever been done by his own hands or by professionals. Not by a friend. Not with care. Not this way that left him more bare than he could cover.

He's worn the fine silk stockings and garter belt before, too. But that was usually for play - helping a friend out at the club when a performer called out sick. This is for when he's willing to be a bit dangerous, and it takes a lot of bravado to keep his ankles steady in the heels. He usually has bravado to spare. But having Elizabeth laugh about his shoe size while holding his - shaved, silk-covered - ankle and slipping a borrowed pair of Vivier heels over his feet – one by one – has his knees too unsteady to flee. He'd have to run in stocking feet. He knows the exits. The window on the west wall is near the drain pipe that will make the easiest descent, but the north window has a bush that would also break his fall - but possibly leave him visibly scratched. But if he fled, she'd be hurt and it wouldn't resolve the question this experiment was supposed to test.

The panties match a pair Elizabeth owns and wears, but these are new and just for him. Her deliberate purchase, which she slid up his legs. Just in the time he's been lying here, his cock has had more cycles than his heartbeat. The lace scratches tantalizingly. But it also reveals what he's thinking. And yet, what will Peter think? What if it's not what Elizabeth promised he would think? He could have been wearing these in secret under his suit while they were working on a case together. What if Peter only likes them on Elizabeth and prefers Neal for his more masculine... okay, Peter's shoulders are so broad for miles, that he has probably always seen Neal as more feminine than just his abdominal muscles.

The makeup might have been a step too far. But Elizabeth breathing so close to him, trying to be professional but her breath catching, as she painted his lips a sultry mulberry, and his eyes’ edges with a shimmering blush to match the color of the panties. She'd asked him to blot the lipstick with a perfect kiss outline on her left hip. Hopefully that will be a good thing to reveal later. It wasn't like an actual kiss, though, because the shape had been more important than the intent. He'd not thought to kiss her before, and now it would ruin his lips that are for Peter to see. He must wait. And stay on this bed. And not leave. Until Peter comes came home. 

His watch had been deemed too chunky and was closed up in her jewelry box. He could hear the wall clock ticking in the bathroom. But he had orders to stay on the bed and wait, and he wasn't sure his feet would stop moving at just the bathroom, if he went to look at the clock.

But now, he can hear the car pulling up, Peter's key in the lock, Satchmo barking, and Elizabeth greeting him warmly with her own kiss and a glass of wine. He can hear his good-natured suspicion as Elizabeth hurries him up the stairs with orders to bathe before dinner even though he knows he doesn't smell as sweaty as she says he does. He can hear Peter's feet coming up the stairs.

**Author's Note:**

> beta read by laEsmeralda


End file.
